


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by MidnightVigil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightVigil/pseuds/MidnightVigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's first visit to Will. That's pretty much it. Just a short little drabble. Mostly a conversation between the men on the wrong sides of the bars. Don't take too seriously if you don't like Hannigrahm. Also, it's only a little kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

“Hello, Will.”

“Hello, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal smiled at the trapped man.

______________________________________________________________

“Do you smile at all your prey like that, or am I just special?”

Hannibal chuckled softly, “You are most certainly special, Will.”

Will clutched at the bars of his cell, “Good to see the sweet talk isn’t over after you’ve gotten what you want.”

“And you know exactly what I want, don’t you.” Hannibal said stepping closer.

“I can see you now, Doctor. You got inside my head and controlled me. Made me think I was going crazy anytime I would get closer to see what you really are. But I’ve stripped you of your well placed person suit, now you’re just the monster you’ve always been.”

Hannibal placed his hand over one of Will’s still grasping the bar.

“I’m afraid this monster isn’t as pretty as my person suit. What do you think, Will? Find me interesting yet?”

“Was this all just some sick game of courtship to you?”

Hannibal smiled, he pulled Will’s hand from the bar and brought it close to his face, “Feeling manipulated, Will?” Hannibal’s lips ghosted over Will’s cracked knuckles as he spoke.

Will tried to pull his hand back but the doctor was stronger, he pulled Will flush against the bars as he moved in closer himself.

Their faces only inches apart, “I feel rather like a mouse being toyed with.”

Will could see the doctor’s sharp teeth as he smiled, “Maybe next visit I’ll bring you some cheese.”

“I look forward to every visit from you, Hannibal.” Will smiled his own wolfish grin. Hannibal liked the way Will said his name.

“So do I, my dearest Will.” Hannibal moved the last inch and kissed Will softly. “So do I.”

______________________________________________________________

 

“What was that, Doctor Lecter?” Jack asked, still trying to process what he saw.

“We talked about cheese.” Hannibal replied smoothly without even breaking his stride.  
And if Hannibal brought Will cheese to his next visit, it was only to see Will try and hide his amused smile.


End file.
